Fudomine Junior High
Fudomine Middle School (市立不動峰中学校 Fudōmine Chūgakkō) is an unseeded and unknown public school with rumors of violence. It was originally unknown due to an unreasonable coach and a lazy set of senior regulars. The freshmen at Fudoumine were brutalized severely by the older tennis club members, while the coach ignored the mistreatment. Tachibana and the abused freshman attempted to rally together and form their own tennis club, but the coach and the other players found this idea absurd and tried to stop this from happening. When the coach allowed his older club members to attack Tachibana and the freshman, Tachibana snaps and attacks the coach. As a result, Fudoumine is pulled out of the Newcomers Tournament that occurred six months prior to the current year's District Tournamet. Tachibana and the others eventually reform the club, and in the series, upsets Kakinoki in the District tournament semifinals and Hyotei in the Prefectural quarterfinals. They go on to make it all the way to the quarterfinals of the Nationals before losing to Shitenhōji. Fudoumine's uniforms are black hooded jackets with the Fudoumine logo, black shirts, white shorts, and black warm-up pants. History *Found during Showa Year 22, Fudoumine currently has a student body of 1000 (600 boys, 400 girls). *The school's headmaster is Kimotomine Tarou. *Bench Coach: Tachibana Kippei *Captain: Tachibana Kippei *Vice Captain: Kamio Akira *Sports Goods Manger: Ibu Shinji *Physical Trainer: Ishida Tetsu Information In past years, Fudoumine had been a no-name tennis team to their peers in the sport, but that all began to change with the arrival of Tachibana Kippei six months ago. He rallied a group of talented but mistreated first-year players, rebelled against their senpai and coach, and rebuilt the tennis club. Regrettably, their use of violence resulted in their disqualification from the Newcomer Tournament. The new Fudoumine pulled off a number of big upsets at this year's tournament including defeating Kakinoki in the District tournament semifinals and Hyotei in the Prefectural quarterfinals. Although they could not work their magic during the Kantou semifinals and were annihilated by Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, Fudoumine rebounded by defeating Rokkaku for the third place standing, and advancing to the National Tournament, a first time for the team where they then went on to pull off a surpise defeat to last year's finalists Makinofuji of 4-1 in sets. however Fudoumine's spectacular year ended with a quarterfinal loss to Shitenhoji in straight sets. Tennis Team Members 3rd Years *'Kippei Tachibana' - The captain of the Fudomine tennis club, he's a reliable player who can maintain his composure most of the time. He cares for his team and sister a lot. 2nd Years *'Kamio Akira' - The vice-captain of the team, he does his best to carry the sense of responsibility. He's quite fast on his feet and can pace himself with a "rhythm." *'Ibu Shinji' - The team's genius whose talent was compared to Fuji Shusuke. He's the silent type who mumbles to himself, which he is unaware of. He was able to shut down many school's aces such as Kuki from Kakinoki and Kadowaki from Maki no Fuji. *'Ishida Tetsu' - A Power Player and the team's Physical Trainer. He was the first player to be shown using the Hadokyu, which was noted to have put too much stress on his arm. *'Sakurai Masaya' - The doubles specialist of the team, he is usually paired off with Ishida. His specialty is a heavy topspin shot. *'Mori Tatsunori' - A doubles player and Uchimura's partner. *'Uchimura Kyōsuke' - Uchimura's doubles partner, recognized by his hat. He is known as the "Vanguard Killer." Other *'An Tachibana' - She is Kippei's little sister and a second year at Fudomine. She also enjoys playing tennis and has been noted to have a good forehand. She likes to go play street tennis after school, sometimes with her fellow peers from the Fudomine Tennis regulars. Poll Who is your favorite Fudomine member? Tachibana Kippei Kamio Akira Ibu Shinji Ishida Tetsu Sakurai Masaya Mori Tatsunori Uchimura Kyosuke Category:Schools Category:Tokyo Schools Category:Kanto Schools Category:Middle Schools Category:Locations Category:Teams Category:Junior High Team Category:Tokyo Prefectural Teams Category:Nationals Team Category:Kanto Regionals Team Category:District Teams